


The Modest Goddess

by CamAstankovaPark



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Killing Eve Week 2021, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamAstankovaPark/pseuds/CamAstankovaPark
Summary: It's the morning after Eve and Villanelle left the bridge together.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2021





	The Modest Goddess

It's 10:45 am, London time, when Eve begins to stir awake, only because she has to pee...She remains utterly spent after her and Villanelle consummated their relationship...many many times, you know...for the SOLE purpose of erasing any doubt that either woman may have had about the trajectory of their future together. If there HAD been any doubt before, it vanished in the span of a shared night of pure unadulterated ecstasy. 

As she attempts to get up, she feels a strong pair of arms pulling her back. Villanelle isn't ready to wake and isn't ready to let Eve out of their bed just yet. Eve thinks to herself...(I can hold it)" and settles back into her arms, and dozes off again. She truly is wiped out! Approximately an hour passes when Eve wakes again, her bladder quite insistent that she MUST get up. As she opens her eyes, she is face to face with Vilanelle, who remains dead asleep. Eve takes a few minutes to soak in the sight that is before her. She has never seen this side of Villanelle, and it truly is most endearing. Her hair is everywhere, she's snoring lightly, and her mouth hangs open with a bit of drool puddled on her pillow. It's the cutest thing Eve has ever seen! Even like this at her most vulnerable, she's a fucking Goddess. She can't resist the urge, so she reaches over as slowly as she can, and grabs her phone to snap a few photos...you know, for memories of their first night together. Then, she has the brilliant idea of making a cute little video of a very much asleep Villanelle. As she hits the record button, Villanelle, without moving or opening her eyes..."I know what you're doing, Eve, stop it." She flashes a sleepy smile, and pops one eye open, cocking her eyebrow. "I can't help it, baby. You're so cute when you're sleeping and...well...I don't have an excuse...I just wanted to do it, so I can look back on our first morning together whenever I feel the urge...You know like when I'm mad at you or something. I can look back at this moment and remember all of the things that I love about you, and it'll remind me of how I fell in love with you in the first place." 

"Mmhmmm...Nice try. But you can keep it because you know I'll always give you anything that you want..." Then it registers what Eve said out loud, for Villanelle to hear.

Her eyes open wide and she sits up, the sheets falling away from her bare breasts, pooling around her waist. "You're IN love with me? You've never told me that before!"

"I know...I've known it for a while, but I was afraid of what it meant to acknowledge and accept it. Until I nearly lost you forever on the bridge. You knew I wouldn't be able to walk away, didn't you."

"No...not really...I wasn't sure you would be there when I turned around, but when I saw you there, I knew you chose me of your own free will. It was that moment that I knew I will give you the world, because you are my world. You have been the only real thing that has mattered to me, Eve, since I first laid eyes on you in that bathroom."

Eve's breath is taken away as she soaks in the beauty that emanates from Villanelle, appreciative of the way the sunlight makes her eyes shine and and her perfect skin glow. She collapses atop her girlfriend, and plants kisses all over her face, their naked bodies pressed against each other once again.

"Evvveeee, you're waking things up!!! Don't you have to pee? Don't start something you can't finish!"

"Oh...yeah! Sorry, I got carried away for a minute...but can you blame me? Look at yourself!"

"I know...I'm a Goddess in the sunlight."

Eve laughs, then takes pause..(did I say that out loud)? She shakes her head..."Uh huh, and a modest Goddess at that..Brat."

Villanelle giggles. "Go pee while I order us some brunch...Oh and Eve?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm in love with you, too, Pupsik."

Eve smiles affectionately at her girlfriend. "I know."


End file.
